Old And Cold
}}} was the fourth episode of the second series of New Tricks. Plot The episode starts with Sandra having a meal with newspaper editor Chris McConnell who introduces her to famed TV chef Kitty Campbell. McConnell then presents Sandra with a case, claiming to have evidence that Kitty Campbell murdered her husband and TV partner, Bertie Campbell back in the 1960s, the main goal to smear her name as she is due to be awarded a damehood. Meanwhile, Esther, Gerry and Jack are all preparing dinner at home. However due to Brian's tunnel vision whilst working, he fails to notice that Esther had severely cut herself whilst washing up, fainted and banged her head on the table on her way down. Brian only discovering her when he complains his food is cold. Esther is rushed to hospital and ordered to total bedrest due to the injury to her hand and the concussion she received. Brian strongly blames himself for neglecting his wife. Sandra and Gerry go to visit McConnell whilst Jack helps Brian to take care of Esther, and he realises that Brian has no idea how to look after his wife. At the newspaper offices, McConnell claims to have an eyewitness who has the murder weapon, but withholds any further details until UCOS can provide him with more information. However Sandra has other ideas and leaks McConnell's interest in Kitty Campbell to other newspapers in order to pressure McConnell into revealing his source, Kitty Campbell's former PA, Binky Baxter. Whilst interviewing Binky, he says that one of his main jobs was making sure Bertie was not drunk on set during filming of the TV show and reveals that Bertie was a severe alcoholic. He reveals that he was fired by Kitty after being caught in a homosexual relationship with Bertie and she threw a large bottle of perfume at him. He presents the murder weapon: an inhaler and says the medication, Aetheraline is what killed Bertie and Kitty forced her husband to constantly use it. McConnell then presses the team to uncover more information quickly and expresses his wish to publish the story in a few days. Sandra and Jack then go see Kitty who angrily denies the accusations and directs most of her fury towards Sandra. Gerry goes to see Brian and questions him on his knowledge of police work and his wife's food tastes which Brian fails to answer an single one, leading him to realise he knows nothing about his wife. The case hits a stumbling block when they realsise that Aetheraline only had a fatal reaction to asthmatic diabetics and they cannot see how Kitty had the knowledge that Aetheraline was a killer drug before various misconduct lawsuits came out several years after Bertie's death. The team go round to Brian's and watch the final TV show featuring Bertie who died several hours later. Esther spots that Kitty made several mistakes such as cutting herself and nearly putting sugar (instead of salt) into her paella dish, knowing that Kitty Campbell doesn't make mistakes it seems that Kitty was nervous about something- possibly the fact that she was going to kill her husband. Brian then finds out that Kitty's father, a prominent High Court judge had previously overseen an Aetheraline misconduct lawsuit. Further investigation revealed that Kitty probably knew the dangers of Aetheraline and although the drug only killed diabetics, it was still fatal in high doses but an inhaler was not sufficient enough dosage, The team come to the conclusion that Kitty killed Bertie by putting a fatal dose of Aetheraline into the paella she cooked in the final TV show and noticed that Kitty didn't eat any. Sandra has dinner with Kitty and reveals the information to her. Kitty angrily denies the allegations once again and chastises Sandra for ditching her femininity in pursuit of competing in a man's world in the police. Although they have the knowledge that Kitty did murder Bertie, they don't have enough to guarantee a conviction so they close the case. In retaliation to the earlier confrontation Sandra gives the updated case file to McConnell whom publishes the story and Sandra gleefully watches the news featuring the allegations against Kitty and the affect it has has on her business empire. Category:TV Story Category:Series 2